EnglandxReader: Cleaning Day
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: It's Saturday, that means and Arthur have to get up and clean. While they're cleaning, they get a visitor and after he leaves, Arthur ges his payment for helping clean
1. Cleaning Day

I opened my eyes blearily as my alarm started beeping loudly. I reached over and pressed the dismiss button. The sun was peeking over the tree tops and shining right in my face through the window. I groaned, closing my eyes and turning onto my side. _It's Saturday,_ I thought dejectedly. I sighed and sat up, trying to rub sleep out of my eyes and straightening my tank top. I looked over at my boyfriend and couldn't help but laugh. His hair was a total mess, even worse than usual, and he was drooling slightly. Playing Super Mario Brothers last night must have worn him out.

_This is gonna be fun,_ I thought as I traced a solitary finger down his bare back. I carefully slid out of bed and snuck over to his side. I crouched down, grinning to myself, and pounced!

"Wake up sunshine!" I yelled as I landed perpendicularly across him. Now, one thing about Arthur. He's most definitely _not_ a morning person, so being woken up so early and in such a fashion kinda pisses him off. But it doesn't bother me, it just makes me laugh, and he knows it. He sat up quickly, startled for a moment, before realizing who it was and flopping back into his pillows.

"It's too early, love," he grumbled. I giggled and crawled up to his face.

"Arthur," I sang softly. He mumbled something and buried his face into his pillows. "It's Saturday, and you know what that means." I saw him sigh heavily and turn onto his back. He cracked one grass green eye to look at me. I grinned sarcastically, showing as many teeth as possible.

"Can't it wait one more day?" he asked, pleading with those bright eyes. I shook my head and lifted myself up to sit in Arthur's lap. He sat up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought my face close to his.

"Please Artie. For me. We have to get the house clean," I whispered softly, inching closer. I felt his breath hitch and knew I was going to win.

"_," he said. I closed the small gap between us and kissed him softly. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and felt him shudder. As he opened his mouth, I pulled away. He moaned in protest.

"You gotta work before I can pay you," I told him, smirking and jumping off his lap. He glared at me before throwing the comforter off himself and standing up. I giggled as I pulled on a bra, eyeing his Union Jack boxers. He rolled his eyes and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. I grinned as I pulled my hair back into a messy bun.

"You owe me," he muttered. I wrapped my arms around his bare waist and kissed the hollow of his throat.

"Why of course love," I breathed against his skin. As he went to wrap his arms around me, I turned and danced out of his grasp. "After the house is clean!" I laughed and made my way out of our room. I heard him mumbled a few British curses and follow me out. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I pulled out the carton of eggs and container of butter. "Dear, would you get a frying pan?" I asked sweetly, turning to him, and finding, unfortunately, he had put a shirt on. He nodded and leaned down, opening a low cupboard and grabbing a frying pan.

"Here love," he said, holding the frying pan. I grabbed it and set it down on an eye on the stove and turned the flames on. I grabbed a spatula and opened the butter container, scooped butter onto it and dumped it into the pan. It sizzled and bubbled as I moved it around with the spatula. I reached over for the eggs and found Arthur already holding one out. I smiled and cracked four eggs in the pan one after another. As I swirled the yellow liquid around in the pan, a pair of strong, slender arms wrapped around my stomach from behind.

"Hi there," I said, grinning and leaning into him. He was always a few degrees cooler than most people, but he said didn't bother his health or anything, so I went with it. It was actually kind of a blessing because the summers could be so blistering sometimes.

"Hello love," he said softly, whispering right in my ear. I smiled as he started placing gentle, feather like kisses along my ear and neck. The eggs started to harden and solidify as I continued to move them around.

"Do… do you want any bacon?" I asked, trying not to shiver as he ran a finger along the waistline of my shorts. I felt him shake his head slowly.

"I'm good," he murmured. I giggled as his breath tickled my neck. I turned off the eye and set the spatula down.

"Get some plates," I told him, trying to shove him backwards with my hips. His arms simply tightened around my middle and he hummed into my hair. I rolled my eyes and turned my torso around. I was surprised as a pair of soft, cool lips met my own. My eyes widened for a moment before I leaned in to deepen the kiss. As I went to wrap my arms around his neck, he pulled away and walked over to a cabinet.

"Once the house is clean love," he said, throwing my own words back at me. I glared at him as he set two plates down on the dryer next to me.

"Yea yea, I hear ya," I told him as I swapped the eggs to the plates. "Git," I mumbled as I set the pan into the sink and grabbed two forks out of the dish drainer. He kissed my cheek as I handed him his fork.

"I love you," he said. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too," I replied, digging into my breakfast.

We finished breakfast quickly and downed a glass of orange juice each. I gave Arthur the job of washing the pile of dishes next to the sink while I went and got the supplies to clean the bathroom. As I was scrubbing down the sink, Arthur had other problems.

"Artie!" Arthur groaned as he looked out the window. He saw a bright red pick-up parked in the driveway. _Alfred._ His younger brother didn't even bother knocking, he just walked right in.

"Alfred, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked as he finished washing the last of the dishes. His brother walked in, wearing his signature WWII bomber jacket, his square glasses, and a mischievous gleam in his too bright blue eyes.

"I just thought I'd drop by and say hello," he replied, grinning and looking around the house. "What are you guys doin' anyway?" he asked.

"Cleanin'!" I yelled from the bathroom. I didn't have a clue who it was that Artie was talking to, I only knew that someone was here. I looked over my shoulder into the living room. I dropped the bottle of Clorox spray in my hands and ran at my hopefully soon to be brother-in-law. "Al!" I yelled happily and jumped at him.

"_!" he yelled in reply. He caught me around the waist and easily spun me around in a circle. I laughed and clung to his neck. I love Arthur with all my heart and I would do absolutely anything for him. He's what keeps going and helped me become who I am, but Alfred! Alfred's awesome! I hadn't even known that Arthur had a brother, much less five until about two years ago.

He'd finally invited me to Thanksgiving a few years back, apologizing in advance for any mental or emotional scarring. His three older brothers looked a lot alike, all with messy, reddish orange hair. They definitely like to tease Arthur, especially once I got there. Allistor and Críostóir were the ones that Arthur told me especially liked to pick on him all the time when they were younger, though Dylan would jump him every now and then.

I met Alfred just a little later and found out that he was actually Arthur's half-brother. His father and Arthur's mother had married when the boys were still little kids and Alfred had enjoyed rough housing with his older brothers. Alfred also had a biological twin brother, Matthew Williams, but he liked to keep to himself most of the time. He tended to almost blend in with the background sometimes, so he was very good at hiding and sneaking off when he wanted to. Matthew didn't really want to come to this Thanksgiving, knowing that Arthur's brothers would be there, but he sent a message saying he would definitely have to meet me soon.

We all had fun talking and getting to know one another. We somehow brought up the subject of Artie and they told me old stories when they'd all been teenagers. He'd tried to go and hide in a corner, but I sat on him to keep him with the group.

We all eventually ended up drinking, except for Dylan, he wasn't a very big fan of drinking, and Arthur. Allistor, Críostóir, Alfred and I don't remember anything past eleven-thirty that night, and told Arthur and Dylan we didn't want to. I don't know what kind of alcohol they had brought from Ireland and Scotland, but I wasn't ever drinking it again. It was an interesting Thanksgiving, let's just leave it at that.

Anyway, once I realized that Al and Arthur were relatively close, me and Alfred started handing out, swapping really embarrassing stories about Artie. Alfred was practically the big brother I'd never had. He was the one I could do stupid stuff with and get away with it, even if Arthur caught us later.

"How've you been?" I asked as he finally set me back down. He grinned and shrugged out of his huge leather jacket, tossing it on the couch.

"Not too bad. Been traveling a lot and it's so amazing!" he told me and Arthur. I thought he was about to go off on a 'Dude! America is so awesome!' rant, Al's very, very patriotic, but apparently he changed his mind. "So, how's Iggy been treating you?" he asked, smirking at the blush forming on his brother's face and pulling out a McDonald's hamburger from who knows where.

"He-"

"Like a lady should be treated, and I've told you not to call me that you prat," Arthur cut me off. Alfred simply grinned in response.

That's another thing I liked about Arthur's younger brother. He was able to shrug off almost anything anybody said to him unless it was about it his weight, because he ate so many hamburgers but honestly, Alfred was really fit and really, really good looking. I would never tell Arthur that, or if somebody was smack talking about Arthur. Other than that, however, everything else just rolled off his shoulders. Alfred was laid back and chill when he wanted to be, but if it came time to kick butt, Alfred didn't mess around. I rolled my eyes at the two and nudged Arthur in the side.

"I've got the finish cleaning, try not to beat each other up too bad, alright?" I told him. He looked down at me and nodded.

"Yes, alright love," he said, leaning down and kissing me quickly. Alfred wolf-whistled, making his brother jump away from me and blush a bright crimson. "You bloody git!" Even after all these years, Arthur was still so shy about kissing me in public, even if it was just his brother. _Oh well._ I laughed and walked back to the bathroom to finish cleaning.

"Hey Al!" I called hurriedly before I walked into the small bathroom. He looked away from his screaming sibling towards me.

"Yea!" he replied, his bright eyes shining with curiosity. That was something else, he was so innocent sometimes.

"If you wanna help out you can vacuum while Arthur dusts." I turned to look at them. Alfred mulled it over while Arthur stared at me, dumbstruck that I could give such an invitation. "Sure, why not! Where the vacuum?" he asked excitedly. I grinned and pointed down the hall to a door.

"In that closet there," I laughed as Arthur walked towards me, watching his brother the entire time.

"Love, are you sure you want that buffoon vacuuming our house?" he asked almost nervously. I giggled and watched Alfred clumsily pull the vacuum out and plug it up.

"He may be a little bit of a klutz, but he means well and we never get to see Al that often," I pressed, trying to persuade Arthur to let Alfred stay for a little while. "And besides, the sooner we get the cleaning done," I whispered, leaning forward on my toes, "me and you can get to the subject of payment." I brushed my fingers over his abdomen under his shirt. He gulped visibly and sighed in defeat. I knew him inside and out.

"Yes, alright, but he leaves as soon as it's clean," he muttered, eyeing me almost lustfully. I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

"Go on, get dusting," I said, shoving him out of the bathroom. I grabbed the Clorox bottle and set to work on the bathtub, bending over the edge and spraying it down.

"Hey _!" Alfred called over the noise the vacuum was making. I looked over my shoulder, pausing in my wipe down of the tub.

"What?" I yelled. Alfred smirked before eyeing what I think was Arthur.

"Does Arthur like you in that position?" he asked loudly. I quirked and eyebrow before realizing I was bent over with my rear in the air. I blushed a light pink and Alfred guffawed at the look on my face. He was able to embarrass me as well, but I just picked on Al right back. Arthur didn't like to be picked on and I tried to keep Alfred at bay, but I have to admit, it was fun to see Arthur get steamed every once in a while.

It was probably a good thing Arthur couldn't see me, but I heard his hurried footfalls so I sat back on my heels. The Brit came into view with a half questioning , half accusing look on his face.

"Go on Artie, Al's just teasin'," I told him, trying not to giggle as I glared at his younger brother. The blonde scowled at the two of us before stomping off.

"Leave him alone!" I said just loud enough for Alfred to hear. He snickered but nodded his head. I turned back, shaking my head, to try to finish cleaning the bathroom.

We finally managed to get the whole house clean and right at lunch time. I made sandwiches and we ate together and talked while the last load of laundry was in the washer. After lunch, Alfred said he had to go and meet some of his friends.

"We hugged and waved him off as he backed out of the driveway. I heard the buzzer go off on the washer and turned away from the door. I moved all the wet clothes into the dryer, shut the door, and started the dry cycle. I started to make my way back to our room when an idea struck me. I sat down at the table, slumping in the chair.

"Artie," I called softly. He walked out of our room and hurried over to me, eyes wide.

"_, are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he knelt down in front of me. I nodded, reaching my hand out to stroke his cheek.

"Mhm, I'm fine, just really tired. Would you carry me to the bedroom?" I asked. I looked at him, my _ eyes pleading. His own emerald eyes shined as he smiled and stood up.

"Of course love," he said and wrapped his arms around my back and knees. As he made his way to our room, I grinned into his chest. Feigning sleepiness, I snuggled into his hold and he chuckled lightly.

"What?" I asked against his shoulder. He gently laid me on our bed and pulled back to look at me.

"I guess that payment will have to wait," he grinned down at me. I giggled softly as he stroked my cheek.

"Yea," I murmured, reaching up and covering his hand with my own. I ran my fingers up his arm, gently holding his elbow. I grinned at him suddenly and gripped his arm as tight as I could. I used all my strength to yank him down on top of me and then used the momentum to roll and land on him, straddling his waist. "Or not." I laughed at the surprised look on his face.

"Why, you little-" I cut him off, leaning down and kissing him. He chuckled against my mouth and leaned back for air. "I never knew you could be so sneaky," he said, his pale face flushed. I smirked and ran a hand slowly underneath his shirt.

"Matthew's been giving me some tips." I leaned down, kissing along his throat and jaw. He shivered slightly and ran his hands up my legs, letting them rest on my hips. I yelped as he quickly threw himself to the side, making me lose my balance and fall onto my back. He took advantage and sat on top of me, straddling my stomach. I giggled as he leaned forward, tracing his fingers all along my face and throat. He breathed out heavily, his warm breath washing over me, and making me sigh.

"I think I'll take my payment now," he whispered seductively. I laughed as he ran his hands down to my waist. He lifted my shirt, but only to my belly button. I looked up at him curiously, only to see an evil smirk on his lips.

"Arthur?" He immediately began tickling me, moving his fingers all along my sides and stomach. I couldn't help but laugh. "Arthur!" I yelled through my giggles. "Arthur stop!" I tried pushing him off but he didn't budge.

"I want my payment _," Arthur teased, still tickling me. I was laughing and giggling so hard I was almost crying.

"Arthur!" I squealed, wishing he would stop. It tickled so much! He laughed and his fingers ceased their tickling. I gasped for air as he kissed my cheek. "You… are evil!" I said, trying to get my breath back.

"Just a touch," he whispered in my ear. I shivered. He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "I love you _," he said softly, moving a strand of _ hair out of my face. I smiled and leaned up to kiss his nose.

"I love you too Arthur."


	2. Thanksgiving

Okay, so the thanksgiving part mention in my story 'Cleaning day' I wrote a story for it! I find it entertaining and I hope you do too!

* * *

"So love, I was wondering," Arthur said nervously, fingering his teacup, "would you like to come over for Thanksgiving?" I was stunned for a moment before I grinned excitedly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes! I would love to!" I said. "Does this mean I'll be meeting any family?" I asked as I pulled away. I saw him pale visibly and chew on his bottom lip.

"I… guess you could say that, but I'm apologizing now, in advance for any emotional or physical scarring," he said distractedly. I laughed lightly and stood up.

"Haha, you're so funny. I can't wait for this! I'll call my folks later and let them know I'll have to cancel!" I said, walking happily into my kitchen.

"Oh… well, if you have other plans then-" he started, relief in his voice.

"Na uh! You're not getting out of this. I've been waiting for years for this!" I cut him off as he followed behind me. I stopped suddenly. "Wait… you won't be cooking, will you?" I asked, mocking an extremely urgent tone and turned to him. He glared at me for a moment, which weakened into a small pout.

"No, I'm not," he replied sulkily. I giggled and walked back to him.

"I love you Artie," I told him in a sing song voice. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Mhm, I love you too dear," he said and kissed me. He stayed over for a little while longer before he finally had to go. It was only two days until Thanksgiving and I had been praying that he would let me come over his year. I called my parents later that evening and told them I couldn't make it. They were a little upset but I knew that they'd fine.

"Come on Tal," I said to my cat, turning off the lamps in the house and walking towards my bedroom. He was a sleek, slightly over-weight, black cat that was strangely obedient. He followed me to my room and curled up on my pillow while I changed into my pajamas. I crawled into bed and snuggled up next to the cat. "Goodnight," I mumbled, falling asleep instantly.

The next day I had absolutely nothing to do except wait and the day seemed to go on forever. I read for a little while, watched T.V, and got up a little after twelve to make lunch. I really needed someone to hang out with. I debated on calling some of my friends. I could've called Antonio or Gilbert, but all I really wanted to do was talk to Arthur. I didn't want to bother, he was probably busy, but maybe he wouldn't mind talking for a little while. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" I heard Arthur panting and loud shuffles and shouts. "Oi! Leave me alone!"

"Artie? Is everything okay?" I asked. More yelling and what sounded like cat calls.

"Y-yes love, everything's… everything's just fine. You bloody wanker! Get away from that! Oi!" I jumped at the shouting and loud thumping that followed. I stayed silent; trying to hear what was going on.

"Hello?" I heard a rather calm, unfamiliar voice pick up the line. It had a thick, unfamiliar accent.

"Um, hi. Is Arthur there?" I asked. The voice chuckled.

"My brother's a bit, ah… preoccupied at the moment. Might I ask who's calling?" he inquired. I heard loud guffawing in the background as I raised my eyebrows.

"Brother? Um… how many of you are there?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"I'm guessing dear Arthur hadn't mentioned us, huh? I'm not surprised," the man said casually. I could tell that his accent was real, but he was faking all the poshness of it. "Well, I'll give you a fair warning. There are four of us. Three of us are older than Arthur and the fourth is the youngest of us all. Don't worry, we won't have beat Arthur up too much by tomorrow. We'll see you tomorrow around two," he said cheerily. "Alright Allistor, let him go!" I laughed as he hung up. Poor Arthur.

I tried entertaining myself for the rest of the day, seeing as Arthur was 'preoccupied'. I played video games, drew a little bit, and drove to McDonald's for supper. I ended my day by watching some lame movie and finally dragging myself to bed. It took forever to fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up later than usual, probably because I'd stayed up so late the night before. I saw it was almost eleven thirty. I jumped out of bed before realizing I still have another two and a half hours before I had to be at Arthur's. I got up and made my way into the kitchen.

I poured myself some cereal; I was too lazy for eggs this morning. I finished it and let Tal drink the left over milk. I was so jumpy; I just could waits to get to Arthur's. I ran a hand through my hair as I rinsed the bowl out. _I need a shower._ I trudged to my bathroom and turned on the hot water. I tugged off my pajamas and stepped onto the shower. The water was soothing and calming. I wasn't nervous or anything. I was just so excited. I washed my hair real good and scrubbed the rest of me clean.

I got out of the shower and pulled a robe on. I'd learn that even when I lock all the doors and windows, Francis still manages to get my house somehow. I didn't like walking around the house with nothing on anymore. I was wide awake now and ready to get on with the day. I walked to my room and rummaged through my closets. I pulled out a tank top and a pair of jeans. _Eh, I'll just wear a T-shirt over it._ I pulled on a bra and underwear and tugged the tank top on. I grabbed my jeans and had one leg in when my cell phone rang.

I hopped over to my night stand and grabbed it. I opened it one handed, still trying to yank my pants up.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard hushed, rapid breathing as I tried putting my other leg in my jeans.

"_, love? Listen. I need you to come at three instead of two," Arthur said quietly. I raised an eyebrow and squished my phone between my ear and shoulder.

"And why's that?" I asked, pulling my pants up around my hips and buttoning them.

"Just… because. Please promise me love," he was pleading and I found it rather hysterical. Why not cross my fingers and break one little promise.

"Alright dear, whatever you say," I replied overly sweetly. I heard him sigh in relief and had to hold back a giggle.

"Thank you dear. See you at three," he replied and hung up. I burst out laughing and looked at my clock. One o' clock.

"Or, you just might see me in the next thirty minutes."

I finished getting dressed and pulled my hair into a simply ponytail. I didn't put any make-up on, Arthur preferred me without it, and after pulling a stunt like this I was gonna need to do a lot of sucking up. I pulled on a pair of sandals and a coat and grabbed my car keys. I know it's not very fancy, but I never like stuffy clothing.

As I got in my car, I decided to at least warn Arthur. I pulled out my phone and started the car.

"Hello?" Another thick, foreign accent answered the phone.

"Hi! Is Arthur there?" I asked. I heard a loud shout and thumps. I should've expected this by now.

"Aye, he's here, just busy at tha moment. Who's this?" the man asked. The accent was definitely Scottish.

"It's _, Artie's girlfriend. I just wanted to let him know that I was coming over a little early. That is, if it's okay. Can I come over now?" I asked, smiling to myself, having this gut feeling the man wouldn't mind one bit. The Scot laughed loudly on the other end of the line.

"Aye lassie. Ye can come on over. We'll definitely be ready for ye," he said, still laughing. I giggled to myself.

"Alright then. See you soon!" I said and hung up. I quickly shifted gears and drove to Arthur's house. I parked my car and walked up to the door then knocked loudly. I heard multiple shouts, thumps, and curses in various languages. Finally the door opened and I stared in shock.

First off, the man wore nothing but a pair of faded, cut-off jeans shorts. He was tall, very tall; most likely a foot taller than Arthur. He had long, muscular legs and thick, sinewy arms. He was extremely well built across the chest and shoulders. He had a toned stomach and a handsome face. He had bright, sparkling green eyes the color of clovers. It was a bit darker than Arthur's own. He had a splash of freckles across his face and a shock of bright, curly orange hair on his head.

"Dia duit ansin! Ya must be _," he said, grinning almost crazily at me. He was Irish, quite obviously. I nodded slowly. "Well what are ya doin'? Come on in!" I blinked and took a few steps forward. He sighed in humorous exasperation and suddenly I was in his arms. I squeaked and clutched at his neck. He chuckled and the sound vibrated through his chest. "Sorry, ya're just a wee bit slow," he said, cradling me bridal style against his bare torso. He shut the door with his foot and began walking through the house. My shoes fell off somewhere in the journey.

"Aye Críostóir. What have ye got there?" asked the same Scottish accent from the phone. "Looks like a pretty little lass, doesn't it Artie?" I looked up and saw another, bigger than the one carrying me, and Arthur.

He was tall, another three inches taller than the Irishman holding me. He was also wearing no shirt, but instead of shorts… _A kilt?!_ Oh definitely Scottish. I quirked an eyebrow and then burst out laughing. He was holding Arthur tightly to his well-muscled chest, a hand camped tightly over the Brit's mouth. He was a little leaner and thinner than his Irish brother. He wasn't as bulky but was undoubtedly just as strong, if not more so. It took a lot to hold Arthur down. He may not look very strong, but he packed a punch when he needed to. The Scot's green eyes were similar to his two brothers, perhaps a touch darker but sparkled just as mischievously, and he had a mop of fiery red hair. Both brothers seemed perfectly at ease and were as cool and collected as could be.

Arthur, however, was a little more… unkempt, and… he was in only his boxers. His brother had a strong arm around his waist, keeping him held against the Scotsman. The man's other had was supped tightly over the Englishman's mouth, keeping him from talking or making any noise at all.

"Alright Allistor. Let the gentleman go. We've had our fun. Let him go get some proper clothes on," Críostóir said as he set me on my feet. Allistor let Arthur go and he immediately jumped off his brother's lap.

"You bloody prat! I swear you two are the worst-!" I walked over to him, turned him around, and kissed him. Allistor and Críostóir whistled and I pulled away.

"Go on now, get dressed," I told him. He looked like he wanted to argue, but I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "please, just go. They were only teasing. Just get dressed." I pulled back and his nodded, blushing furiously, and hurried out of the room.

"Whoa! Ya actually shut our baby brother up. It's a pleasure to meet ya miss!" Críostóir said, bowing and kissing my hand. I laughed and did a little curtsey.

"Ye wouldn't happen to top, would ye?" I turned and saw Allistor grinning. I blushed slightly at the blunt, teasing question. To keep me from having to answer the embarrassing inquiry, a man with sandy blonde hair walked out of the kitchen and came up behind Allistor and smacked him in the back of the head.

His eyes were a light shade of bluish green. They switched between a light, teal color and shimmering grass green. It was rather hypnotic. Oh, but unlike the others, he was fully clothed. He looked rather slim underneath the jeans and T-shirt, but I had a filling even though he was thin he wouldn't have a problem holding his own in a fight.

"Behave you. You've had your fun. Now, where's Alfred?" he asked the two men. Críostóir pointed somewhere down the hall.

"Still in tha bathroom," he replied. Allistor grinned while pulling out a cigar.

"OI! Alfred!" he yelled. Muffled curses were heard from Arthur's hall bathroom and then the door burst open. Steam poured from the room and a tall figure stumbled out.

"What is it Allistor? I'm almost done, geez!" the man said as he made his way into the living room. Once again, my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

The man standing before me had nothing but a towel to hide him, and even that was threatening to fall off his thin, tapered hips. He had strong, athletic legs and his torso was thick with ropy, bulky muscle. His abs were well defined and he had a broad chest and shoulders. The entire expanse of his skin was dark and tanned from so much sun exposure. His face was very friendly and almost childlike with feigned innocence and he had bright sparkling blue eyes instead green like his brothers. He wore a pair of glasses that threatened to fall off his nose because it was still wet. His hair was a pretty, golden wheat color that had a funny cowlick that refused to hang limp. All this combined with the fact that he was dripping wet… made for one heck of a man. Arthur was very handsome and I loved him and I would never leave him, but whoa!

"We have company ya wank," Críostóir said as I tried not to stare. Alfred looked at me and grinned.

"Oh. Hey there!" he said. waving at me. I waved back. He jumped over and pulled me into a bone crushing hugs. The body heat just rolling off this guy was crazy.

"Go get dressed Al, and make it quick," the pale blonde instructed. Alfred dropped me and saluted.

"Yes sir!" he said and rushed out of the room. I quirked an eyebrow and looked at the man whose name I still didn't know.

"He has a weird hero complex. You get used to it fast," he explained. He then turned to his other brothers. "Go on you two. Go put some clothes on. It doesn't have to be anything proper, at least cover yourselves," he said. The two men grumbled about liking not having to wear shirts, but stood anyways and walked to their respective rooms. "And put that out Allistor!" he yelled, talking about the cigar. "Sorry about that," he told me.

"It's alright," I replied giggling. "I don't think I've ever had a more interesting introduction." He chuckled and stuck out his hand. I took it grinning.

"Dylan Kirkland. I'm from Wales and the third oldest of this band of daft gits," he said, smiling at me. I laughed and nodded my head.

"_ _. It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied.

"Allistor, the Scot, is the oldest. Críostóir is from Ireland, if you couldn't already tell, and is the second oldest. I'm next and then Arthur is the youngest. We're the only four related by blood. Alfred and Matthew are our step-brothers," he said casually as he sat down on the sofa. "Matthew's the youngest of the five and then Alfred's after Arthur. So, oldest to youngest, it's Allistor, Críostóir, me, Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew." I nodded, signaling I understood, but then something hit me.  
"Matthew?" I asked curiously.

"He's Alfred's twin brother. He knew Allistor, Cris, and I would be here and decided against coming. He looked exactly like Alfred but he's much, much quieter, which is strange, and enjoys pancakes," he explained, shrugging his shoulders. I nodded again, and then couldn't resist asking one more question.

"Why are all of your eyes green?" I asked. I was so curious and Arthur never told me anything. Now was the time to get some information.

"Arthur's never told you anything about us or his past has he?" the Welshman stated, reading my mind. I shook my head, sitting across from Dylan on the arm of a chair. "Well, our mother was, for lack of a better word, a bit of a whore. She slept with men wherever she went and while she was in our respective countries, she had us. We all look just like our fathers, or so she told us. The only thing we have from our mother is her eyes. They're different shades, yes, but hers none the less. We were sent off the boarding school as soon as we could talk. I don't know why she didn't just put us in an orphanage but we were forced to spend our summers with the old hag," he told me about their past with glazed eyes, like he was remembering everything that had happened to him and his brothers. "Allistor and Críostóir picked on Arthur quite a bit, even when was just toddler. I'll admit I did as well, but I was not as cruel." I sat, wide-eyed, as he told me about their childhood.

"That woman didn't give a damn about any of us, especially me," Arthur said suddenly from the hallway. I looked and saw he was wearing jeans and T-shirt, not his normal gentlemanly attire. I noticed his emerald eyes darkened and downcast. I held my arms out and he walked over to sit next to me in the armchair.

"Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my side.

"There was never a reason to bring it up love," he said softly. I ran a hand through his ever messy blonde hair when a thought struck me.

"Well, how did you all meet Alfred and Matthew then?" I asked.

"Our dad met their mom when we were about three or four and for some unknown reason took a liking to the witch." Alfred said as he strode in. I looked over and saw him smirking. "Mattie liked to stay by himself or with Artie when his wasn't getting picked on. I enjoyed the rough housin' though, it kept us from getting into too much trouble," he said.

"Even if we whooped your arse every time," Allistor said, making his own entrance followed closely by his Irish brethren.

"Not every time," Alfred countered, "I got you sometimes." Críostóir snorted and plopped down next to Dylan.

"Ya right," he said as he scooted down and started fiddling with wires and gaming system underneath Arthur's television. "How about I prove it? Ya and me, right now?" he said, brandishing the game controller like it was a weapon. Alfred grinning like a mad man and jumped over the back of the couch.

"Oi! You ponce, be careful!" Arthur said to his baby brother. Alfred Rolled his eyes as Allistor picked Dylan off the sofa from behind.

"Come on ye. We gotta take the kitchen before Arthur can get his hands on everything," Allistor laughed as he set his brother on his feet and they ran to the kitchen. Arthur was about to stand up and follow, but I slid smoothly into lap before he could.

"Don't worry boys. I'll keep him busy!" I called. They laughed and whistled from the kitchen. I turned back to the Brit and saw he was blushing furiously. "I love you Arthur, very much so, but they have a point," I told him, leaning forward seductively. He swallowed hard, blinking up at me with wide green eyes.

"L-love?" he mumbled. I grinned and trailed my finger along his smooth jaw line.

"If ya gonna kiss him, do it already," Críostóir said, starting the game. I grinned and cupped Arthur's face in both my hands and kissed him. He sighed, rather from the kiss or exasperation, and kissed back gently. We pulled away and I kissed his nose.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when Iggy got girl, much less a kiss from one," Alfred said. I looked over my shoulder and saw the two brothers laughing. Even though they weren't blood related, they acted just like true brothers.

"Bugger off," Arthur muttered, wrapping his arms around me hold me close. "And don't call me that, you wanker." I giggled and kissed the top of his messy hair. We watched Alfred and Críostóir play Halo; I'm sure which one, for two and half hours while Dylan and Allistor worked in the kitchen. I popped in a few times, sometimes to ask if they needed help, others when the two men in the living room groaned about needing food and beer. I kept Arthur the whole time, listening as the four men swapped stories about Arthur. The Englishman tried running off several times, but I stayed firmly in his lap. Finally, he was saved as Allistor yelled from the kitchen to come eat.

The four of us rushed to the kitchen. There was nothing I recognized, except the turkey, and even that didn't look like a turkey. I heard Alfred whine about no hamburgers and then a loud smack to the back of a head. I laughed and piled my plate with food. I was hungry and honestly didn't care what I was eating. We all got our food and hurried back to the living to watch the football game. The four older men insisted it wasn't actual football, Alfred could've cared less.

Alfred, Allistor and Críostóir were the only ones that really got into the game. The two redheads had learned to love the sport, but Arthur continued to sniff about it not being real football. Being from England, Arthur loved soccer. Dylan sat quietly, reading and looking up every now and then when the boys shouted a little louder than normal. I'd never been real big on sports, but I'd always wanted to learn about football. As the game went on, Alfred tried explaining it to me little by little.

In the end, the boys' team won, it was a miracle they were all rooting for the same one. They celebrated for about five minutes before Críostóir snuck to the hallway. I went to follow but Allistor caught me in a huge hug from behind.

"So lassie, ye ever had liquor?" the Scot asked as he spun me around.

"Yea, not often, but I have had it before," I said, trying to push the much larger man off. He finally set me down and I stumbled.

"Well, have ye ever had Scottish liquor?" He smirked, raising a red eyebrow. I shook my head, which only made me dizzier. A pair of hands steadied me and I looked to see Arthur, paler than normal, holding my shoulders.

"Please tell me you didn't," the Brit said almost desperately. Allistor grinned and winked a mischievous green eye.

"Aye! Ya bet we did!" The orange haired Irishman reappeared. He was holding up a simple, innocent looking bag.

"Fine, but I'm staying out of it. I'm going to have to watch you wankers," Arthur replied dryly. Dylan nodded in agreement, asked if there was any scotch or gin in the kitchen. I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm game," I said, walking over to the Críostóir. He pulled out a bottle and handed it to me.

"There ya are," he said happily, pulling out his own bottle. Alfred walked over and grabbed his own.

"Where's tha good stuff?" Allistor asked, walking towards us. Críostóir dug through the bag. His eyes widened and he grinned. "Got it?" In response, the man pulled out a bottle filled with a brownish red liquid.

"What is that?" I asked, pausing in the opening of my bottle. The two gingers grinned almost manically.

"This is my own brand of alcohol from Scotland. I'm not sure what's all in exactly, but it's good. That I do know," he laughed and I watched skeptically. "Wanna try it lassie?" he asked, challenge lacing his humorous tone.

"Give it here," I said, doubts gone, and stuck my hand out for the bottle. I set the other bottle down as he handed it over. I twisted the cap and took one last unsure look at the liquid. I brought it up to my lips and took a deep swig. I pulled away spluttering and gasping.

The drink had so many flavors I couldn't describe them all if I wanted to. Tangy, salty, and sweet were just a few. As I finally swallowed, a sweet tingling sensation worked its way to a bitter burn. I shut my eyes and stumbled, the bottle was pulled from hand before I dropped it. I was caught by a pair of large arms.

"You alright?" It was Alfred. I nodded, breathing in relief as the burn started to fade.

"Yea, just wasn't expecting that," I rasped. I opened my eyes and blinked away tears. "What was that?" I asked. I saw a blurry image of the red head grinning and then taking a long pull from the bottle. Arthur glaring daggers at his brother.

"It's Scottish," he smirked. I laughed and pulled away from Alfred when I could finally stand on my own.

"Yea alright. Hand me a bottle Críostóir."

We, as in Alfred, Críostóir, Allistor, and myself, spent most of the night playing video games, eating, making fun of each other, telling embarrassing stories about Artie, and drinking. Mostly drinking. I have no clue what was in that stuff Allistor and Críostóir brought, but it definitely did what it was supposed to. Arthur and Dylan watched the four us get drunk and become total idiots, but I became the idiot fastest. Allistor, Críostóir and Alfred could hold the liquor way better than I could. The two blondes drank rum and scotch that Arthur had, but not the stuff their brothers brought. They had to stay at least somewhat sober.

I'm not sure what time it was, but eventually I drank enough that Alfred cranked up the stereo system and I sang 'Let's Hear it For the Boy' to Arthur. Allistor and Críostóir sang back up beautifully. We played strip poker; not the best idea while drunk. Arthur put an end to it when I got to my tank top and underwear. We messed around a little longer, after my jeans were pulled back on, before I was rushed to the bathroom with the aid of Arthur. I threw up the entire contents of my poor stomach, leaving me empty, exhausted, and with a slight headache. I was surprised I'd held out this long.

"Artie," I said as he gently wiped my face and mouth with a wet cloth.

"Yes love," he replied, pushing my hair away from my sweaty forehead. I blinked, trying to make the fuzzy edge leave the Englishman's form.

"Thank you for inviting me," I slurred as he helped me to my feet. "I had a lot of fun," I mumbled, swaying as I stepped forward. The Brit caught me and carefully lifted me into his arms.

"You're welcome," he said softly, kissing my hairline. I snuggled into his chest, wishing I didn't feel like a piece of crap. "You know," Arthur said, "you're going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning." I shook my head. I sensed as we walked into a much cooler room. It was nice and dark.

"I don't care." Arthur laughed and laid me on his large bed. "Don't go," I pleaded, snatching his wrist as he started walking away.

"I'm coming back love. Just stay put," he told me soothingly. I nodded and flopped back tiredly against the comforter. I looked around and realized vaguely that I was Artie's room. I curled up on my side and listened as he walked out and into the living room. He was talking to someone, most likely Dylan, telling him to leave their brother's passed on the floor and furniture. He walked back into his bedroom.

"Artie," I mumbled, trying to drag myself so my head was on the pillows.

"What is it love?" he asked as he changed into a pair of pajama bottoms. I turned onto my back, giving up on reaching the pillows.

"I'm tired," I told him, the alcohol still in my system still thoroughly slurring my words. I realized if we were going to sleep, I didn't want to sleep in my jeans. I grabbed the button of my pants and tried to undo it with shaky, very unsteady hands. It was like looking at my fingers while cross-eyed.

"Here, love," Arthur said, gently removing my hands and undoing the button himself. I giggled and hiccupped slightly.

"I love it when you call me that," I said, shimming out of my jeans. "Love," I sang, giggling at the end. The Englishman rolled his eyes and tossed my pants to the ground.

"You're daft, you are," he said, crawling up next to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and gently pulled me up so my head was resting on fluffy pillows. He threw the sheets over us and I sighed. The coolness of the fabric was a relief to my flushed skin. I turned so I was facing Arthur and nuzzled my nose against his cheek.

"I love you Artie," I crooned, leaning in a giving him a kind of sloppy kiss.

"You reek love, you know that?" he said, pushing hair out of my eyes. I giggled and snuggled up to him.

"You still love me though," I mumbled into his lean chest. I grinned as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close.

"That I do love, that I do," he whispered into my hair, kissing it softly. I smiled, falling into blissful sleep.

"_. _ wake up love."

"Ohhnngh. Why won't the light just shut up?"

* * *

**Translation: Dia duit ansin! - Hello there!**


End file.
